In the installation of floor materials in homes and buildings, it becomes necessary to remove a lower portion of the door jamb casing. This allows the contractor to aesthetically and efficiently install floor materials under the door jambs and casings.
The applicant's invention relates to an attachment. This device modifies a standard jig saw to permit the cutting of door jambs and casings. The saw blade uses a horizontal reciprocating action. This provides the operator with better control and accuracy for cutting under the door jamb and casing.
Applicant's invention may be utilized as an attachment to a standard jig saw or it could also be manufactured as a complete motorized unit. Applicant's invention provides for a safer, more controlled sawing action than the rotary saws disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,610,658 and 3,111,969.